


Movie Night for Beginners

by RedAthena79



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Daughters, Double Drabble, F/M, Mothers and Daughters, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAthena79/pseuds/RedAthena79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a movie night for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night for Beginners

One night as she's cuddled up against her mother, Tony Stark's youngest daughter watches with rapt attention as the boy on screen is given a gift from his uncle. At the low, rumbling 'whoosh' from the speakers and the bright flash of light on screen the little girl's eyes widen, her head popping out of the warm cocoon of her mother's arms and sweater.

She looks up at her mother and whispers in a hushed and awed voice, "Oh! That's the hero, Mama."

"Why do you say that, baby?" her mother asks, sweeping back a bright auburn curl from the little girl's forehead to tuck behind an ear. In the dimness of the family room her hair more closely resembles her father's dark locks than the bright strawberry of her mother and sisters.

The little girl snuggles back down against her mother and pulls the edges of the sweater back around her drawn up knees. After a moment of thought her attention once again returns to the story unfolding before her. "Because, Mama," she explains with childlike yet absolute certainty, gaze locked on the boy as he waves his 'saber to-and-fro, "his light is blue. Just like Daddy's."


End file.
